Friday
by Peaky
Summary: Thomas Shelby was the one man that her brother Freddie had forbidden her to step out with but he hadn't said a thing about dancing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **I know, I know.. Another story! I'm terrible for having several on the go at the same time! For anyone who has enjoyed Dear Thomas I want to make you aware that I am currently re-writing most of it, becauslet'sts be honest it doesnt make any sense! But for now, please enjoy this :) - S**

The band seemed to get louder and louder as she spun around and around, her red sequined dress floated around her as she throws her head back and laughs. Her laughter interrupts her rhythm and she finds herself putting down her left foot to steady herself before she falls. The sudden jolt of movement forces her into her partner's chest with a slap. "Sorry!" The brunette giggles, the man in front of her cradles her to his chest and begins to move his hand lower. "Oi!" She pushes him away, raising her eyebrow she shakes her index finger at him in warning. "Hands to yourself now." The man nods in response but she sees the glint of ignorance in his eyes, he wasn't listening to a word she said.

"Irene!" A stern voice calls from behind her. Groaning the petite brunette rolls her eyes.

"Bye." Irene sighs as she turns on her heels to head towards the voice, slowly she pushes through the crowd. It was busy in here, it was a celebration of some kind. Irene wasn't sure who's celebration it was but she didn't care for the details. "What do you want Freddie?" Irene folds an arm across her chest as she takes a sip of his whisky.

"We're leaving." Irene has to fight the urge to roll her eyes at her brother, she had left him only thirty minutes ago with a smile on his face.

"No."

"The Shelby's are coming." Ah, so it was the Shelby family that had her brother so riled up.

"And?" Irene demands as she lights a cigarette. "Not my problem." She shrugs her shoulders and blows smoke towards him. Freddie shakes his head and reaches out to his sister grabbing her bare arm her pulls her towards him.

"We are leaving Irene," Freddie warns, his face inches from hers. Irene scowls at her brother, how dar he make a scene like this. She was a grown woman for fuck sakes.

"No." Irene spits, trying to break free from his hold but its no use he is stronger than she is, Irene grits her teeth and pulls with all her might but its no use. Suddenly the room around them falls silent and the only noise is of there struggle.

"Leave her be." Freddie doe not loosen his grip as he turns his head towards the voice, Irene follows his gaze and see's Arthur Shelby glaring at him.

"Fuck off." Freddie laughs. "Come on." Freddie pulls her forwards now and she lets him, it wasn't worth the argument.

"Are you laughing at my brother?" Irene groans at the second voice, this was not what she needed, all she wanted was to have a dance on a Friday night.

"Oh fuck off, all of you!" Irene yells, pulling her arm down and away from her brother who has loosened his grip to square up to the youngest Shelby brother. "Piss off home Freddie, I'm staying." Irene lights another cigarette and takes a deep breath, suddenly aware of all the people staring at her. "What the fuck are you all looking at? Is this a party or not?" She raises her hands towards the band who nod in response and begin to play again. Moving away from commotion behind her Irene makes her way towards the bar and orders two whiskeys. Irene quickly downs the first one and allows herself time to sip on the second as she scans the room. Her heart still beating wildly in her chest. It wasn't that she was afraid of the Shelby family, she had practically lived with them after her Mother had passed away but for her to stand up to them and her brother at the same time was a death wish nowadays. Shaking her head Irene plasters a smile on her face as she shots the rest of the whiskey and heads towards the dance floor.

Not many people could keep up with her when the dance changed to the Charleston but she doesn't care, she loves it. Once the music changes she feels a hand on hers pulling her into them, Irene begins to dance with her partner, she didn't recognise the man she was dancing with but she didn't care, it was only a dance. "May I cut in?" A familiar voice interrupts them and Irene has to fight the groan forming in her small mouth. The man she had been dancing with scarpers quickly without a second for deliberation.

"What if I didn't want to dance with you?" Irene smirks as she rocks with him, she can almost hear the smile on his lips as he spins her.

"You can stop if you like." The smirk on his face tells her he knows she won't.

"Refuse a dance from the great Thomas Shelby?" Irene mocs him as she rolls her eyes. "That sounds like trouble."

"More trouble than dancing with him?" Irene laughs at Tommy now, this was always how it was with them. Freddie would leave and they would dance just like they had done before the war. There talking was clearly done when the brunette did not respond and the pair danced until people started to ask questions, why was Tommy Shelby dancing with Irene Thorne?

"I should go." Irene sighs, slowing her pace. Tommy nods, neither of them wanting to pull away.

"Walk you home?" Tommy purses his lips as he waits for her response. Irene sighs as she pulls on her coat.

"We spoke about this." Tommy nods at her response and follows her out the door. "What did I just say?" Irene snaps as she makes her way down the cobbled street.

"I heard you," Tommy whispers.

"Clearly not, I don't want you to walk me home." Irene snaps and picks up her pace, pulling her coat further around her petite frame. Tommy watches as she walks away from him, he lights a cigarette and places it between his lips.

He could never understand what she wanted from him, one minute she wanted him close to her, to dance with him and the next she didn't want to be seen with him and she would throw obscenities at him. Tommy watches her until she puts her key in her front door, Irene looks toward him for the last time and raises her middle finger. "Go away, Tommy!" She laughs before stepping into her home. Tommy can't help but laugh at the young woman, every Friday night for the last two months it had ended like this. Him watching her and her telling him to leave. Tommy throws his cigarette to the floor and shakes his head, that women drove him crazy but he couldn't help but look forward to the following Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Irene pulls the brush through her thick mahogany hair. Placing down the brush she paints her lips with a rouge lipstick before smacking her lips together and blowing a kiss at the mirror. She looked good tonight, she knows she does. Lazily she makes her way to her wardrobe and ponders over her dresses, she had worn the red one last week but she loved the shoes that went with it. "Fuck it." She grins as she pulls the sparkly red dress out of the wardrobe, she pulls it over her head and slips on her red shoes, some would say that she was overdoing it on the red but it made her feel brave, exactly how she needed to feel for a night out dancing. Irene places her diamonte headband in place and pins it down so that it won't move whilst she's being spun.

She had agreed to walk to Freddie's before she went to the club. Irene wasn't sure why Freddie even bothered to come with her anymore, he only ever stayed for one drink and he never bothered to dance. He always said it was obnoxious to get so dressed up and buy expensive drinks when others didn't have food on the table but irene disagreed, she worked hard for her money and has every right to spend it how she wanted. Just as she is about to knock on her brother's door it swings open and she is face to face with a young women with a brunette bob and wide blue eyes.

"Ada?" Irene frowns, looking her old friend up and down, what the hell was she doing here?

"Oh." Ada gasps, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I was just, uh." Irene raises her eyebrows now.

"I'm sure." A tight smile and she pushes past her the girl and makes her way into the house. "Freddie!" Irene shouts, making her way into his living room, the house could not differ much from her own, the walls are bare and there are only two chairs in the living room, he wasn't one for comfort her brother. Freddie is sat in one of the chairs, close to the fire and is counting a wad of notes. "What the fuck is Ada Shelby doing here!"

"Can you stop your noise." Freddie grimaces as he goes back to his counting, Irene looks back to the door where Ada is still stood.

"You can leave now." Irene spits slamming the door in her face. "Well?" Irene demands.

"The cause," Freddie answers simply, rolling the notes back up and wrapping them with a rubber band. It's enough to shut her up, she didn't want or need to know why Ada was involved in Freddie's work and she sure as hell did not care.

"Are you coming?" Freddie shakes his head in response as he lights a cigarette. Irene smiles at him, a full night without her brother! "Well, I'm gonna go." Not giving him chance to change his mind Irene runs out if the house and slams the door shut behind her, spinning around she punches the air "YES!" Irene squeals before realising where she is. Laughing at herself she straightens her coat and begins to make her way to the Garrison.

At one time she would never have gone in the Garrison, hell she wasn't allowed to go in the Garrison after the war ended, too much bad blood between her brother and Tommy but here she was making her way inside on a Friday night, alone. Irene couldn't pinpoint the time when Freddie had let her back inside the pub but it just sort of happened and she hadn't argued, it was the only pub in small heath that she knew she was safe in.

"Whiskey, Irish." She calls to the barman, Harry. As much as the pub had changed, Harry never had. He still wore the same scruffy overalls and he hardly every spoke, not to her anyway. He slides the glass across the bar to her and she places two coins on the bar.

Turning around she leans against the bar, whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in another she scans the room, her blue eyes looking for a familiar face. She takes a long drag as her eyes lock with a broad handsome man, his features sharp yet delicate, his skin is clean shaven and his hair is hidden underneath a peaked cap. He watches her intently as she takes another drag, blowing the smoke up into the air. He nods towards the dance floor and she rolls her eyes, he would have to better than that.

Irene turns back to the bar to order another drink. "Make that two." Tommy's rough voice hollers at Harry, his hand grazes her hip and his cheek is nearly touching hers. Harry who had previously been dawdling with the glass suddenly became much more alert and scrambled to pour the two glasses. Irene places her coins on the bar but he pushes them back towards her.

"On the house." He gives her an almost apologetic smile and moved away from the couple.

"On the house or the house burns down." Irene groans as she picks up her glass and finally faces him, Tommy is only inches away from her face now, his chest is touching hers and if she moved her leg well, it would be completely inappropriate to say what else she would be touching.

"You love it," Tommy smirks as he watches her roll her delicate blue eyes.

"I love many things Thomas, your ability to scare people is not one of them." Irene tuts as she turns away from him, the heat from his body making the room feel smaller than it actually was.

"But you do love to dance." Tommy holds out his hand to her and she takes the final gulp of her whiskey before placing her hand in his. He leads her to the dance floor and immediately the band begin to play.

Irene would never admit it but she did love the control that he had over people, it's not that it impressed her but she did have to admire the man that he had become. The old Thomas would never have had control of such a large room of people but now all he had to do was give someone a look and they would do as they are told. Tommy rocks her from side to side and spins her away from him. Tommy watches as her long brunette locks follow her motions and her bright red lips form an impressive grin. He pulls her back to him and forces her closer to him, placing his hand on her lower back he rocks them. Tommy opens his mouth to speak but doesn't, not wanting to ruin the moment as she rests her head on his chest. "I need a drink." Irene whispers up at him, unsure of what to do, they had never danced like that before.

Tommy nods back at her and takes her hand, pulling her through the pub and into the side room beside the bar. His brothers are inside and Tommy gives them a warning look. "Out." Irene shifts uncomfertably besides him, Arthur and John give him a seething look but soon begin to laugh when they see her next to him.

"Have fun." Arthur chuckles, giving Tommy a dig to the ribs. Tommy only laughs in response before closing the door behind them and fastening the latch to make sure no one can disturb them. Tommy motions for her to take a seat as he knocks on the hatch window and asks for a bottle of whiskey. Tommy pours them both a glass and slides one over to Irene before sitting down next to her.

"Smoke?" He asks as he takes out a small metal case, he takes a cugarette for himself and holds the case out for her. Irene takes one and brings it to her lips, leaning forward she takes the light that he offers her. "No Freddie tonight?"

"Tommy," Irene warns, she had learned a long time ago that she was not to get into a conversation with either of them about the other, it just wasn't worth the hassle. Tommy holds his hands up defensively and takes another drag of his cigarette.

"I was thinking-"

"Never a good start." Irene quips.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Tommy mocks. "No, Irene. I was thinking about us." Irene watches as he licks his lips, dry from the words he was speaking. Was he nervouse?

"Tommy." She warns again, they had discussed this, there was no 'us.'

"I think we should go to another pub." He looks away from her then. "To dance, I mean." Irene sighs, and looks down at his fingers. Anger bubbling inside of her, what did he not understand about this?

"Tommy, that's a date." Irene takes another drag of her cigarette. "I told you, we dance here because we both just happen to be here. That's all." Tommy nods along to her words.

"That's bull shit and you know it!" Tommy slams his fist onto the table, making her flinch. " Is it your brother? I can deal with Freddie fucking Throne!"

"Tommy, no." Irene groans. "It's not Freddie. it's you, It's this!" Throwing her hands up in the air exasperated she could feel the anger building inside her chest, ready to explode. "Every time we are alone you do this!" Tommy is stood up now too, he watches the rise and fall of her chest as she begins her rant, he had heard it over and over. About how they can't be together, about how her brother would never forgive her, about how he wasn't good for her but he couldn't see it.

"Are you done?" Tommy demands, moving closer to her. Irene groans, exhausted with the fight. Tommy takes advantage of the silence to move closer to her before she has time to protest his lips are on hers. Irene begins to pull away but he backs her into the door, his body against hers and his hands on her face. Irene begins to melt into him, her hands limp at her sides. Eventually, Tommy breaks the kiss, the pair stands in stunned silence as they catch there breath.

"I have to go," Irene whispers, her fingers touching her lips, her lipstick smuged and warn off.

"Stop fighting this." Tommy whispers, it wasn't like him to beg, hell he couldn't remember the last time a woman had said no to him. Yet Irene always had, even before him and Freddie fell out she showed zero interest in him.

That was until that first Friday night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tommy**

Blood dripped to the floor and his head felt like someone was attacking him with a hammer. The room around him wouldn't stop spinning and he was finding it hard to concentrate on one object. His families voices bounced against the walls and echoed in his head.

"Tommy." A distant voice called as someone pushes his head back. "What's your name."

"He's not brain damaged Ada." Oh, so it was Ada speaking to him, was it? Who was the other voice?

"I might be." Tommy chokes out, his mouth seemed to be swimming in spit but be bone dry at the same time.

"Thank fuck." He hears his sister whisper, grateful that he could at least talk.

He doesn't reply to there questions now, he closes his eyes and accepts the pain, only wincing when someone attempts to clean the blood from his face. He hadn't expected for his day to be like this, no not at all. He had gone to meet with the Italians about one of them stepping out with his secretary Lizzie. He had been jumped from behind whilst warning them off her. Two of them had pinned him down and the third had taken his cap, the man had luckily fumbled and didn't know how to cut him properly in order to take his eyes. Instead, the bastards had beet him to a pulp. He had tried to fight them off but it was no use, there was too many of them.

"Tommy, open your eyes." A voice demands, shaking him roughly. Slowly Tommy does, he winces, the dried blood had made his eyes stick together, slowly Tommy uses his fingers to pull his eyes open. The blue in his eyes seemed to shine through the bloodshot background. "Drink this." He squints to see his brother Arthur holding out a bottle of white rum. Arthur looked white with panic, it had been a long time since had seen his brother in this state. Tommy reaches out to grab it and quickly brings it to his lips, the alcohol burns his cracked lips and his throat on the way down but instantly calms his nerves and the pain eases with every gulp.

"John, get some men to take that bastards eyes." Arthur spits at his youngest brother. John nods instantly and goes to pick up his jacket.

Tommy shakes his head and leans forward onto his knee before taking another swig "No." He mutters, his voice almost breathless.

"Tommy, look at the state of ya!"

"I want to do it." Tommy nods to himself, yes it should be him. "When the time is right." He can almost see the blade slicing into the bastards eyeball. "Help me get dressed," Tommy demands, looking up at his brother who nods immediately, Tommy looks across at the clock on the mantlepiece that reads 7:35pm he was late already and she would be waiting for him.

"Where are you going, Tom?" Arthur asks as he helps his brother shrug on his black coat.

"For a pint."

 **Irene**

Being a communist wasn't something that Irene was against, no not at all. It was just that well, she found it all incredibly boring! She watches as Freddie talks to his 'comrades' as he called them and she just wanted to fall asleep. What her brother didn't understand was that someone had to be at the bottom of the pile. What she didn't understand was why he insisted on putting himself there.

"What do you think, Irene?" Her brother's friend, Oliver looks at her inquisitively. Irene takes a moment before she replies, taking a long drag of her cigarette as she looks him over. He wasn't a bad looking chap per se, he had dirty blonde hair and mousy brown eyes. His shoulders are broad and he had a decent smile but he had that same anger in him that Freddie did and it made her feel sick. No one should be that angry about something that isn't happening to them.

She contemplates answering for a moment but before she can her brother cuts in, explaining to his friend that his sister didn't have an opinion, that she doesn't care for such matters. Irene sighs and looks into her whiskey glass, still half full whereas the men at the table's glasses are all empty. "We're moving on." Freddie interrupts her thoughts as he stands. "You staying here?" Irene nods in response, ever since she had fought back a few weeks prior he had let her be when she wanted to stay. She supposed he didn't think it was worth it.

Irene makes her way to the bar and orders herself another drink, having downed the last one when they had left. She glances at the clock above the bar and sighs, he was late. Tommy was never this late, it was coming up to closing and he still wasn't here. "Whiskey." She hears a rough voice next to her grunt. Irene looks to her right and is shocked into silence at the sight. She had never seen him looked anything other than perfect but here he was, his right eye swollen, cuts on his eyelids and his lips. Tommy is clutching his ribs and is avoiding putting weight in his right foot, making him lean against the bar with purpose. "Sorry, I'm late." He smiles softly at her but as he does he pulls open one of the splits in his lip and he winces.

"What-" Irene is lost for words as she brings her hand to his face, cradling him gently. She looks into his eyes and has to stop her own from forming tears. "Who?"

"No one I can't handle." Tommy grunts, downing his whiskey. They stand in silence for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say. "Shall we sit?" Tommy nods towards one of the empty tables in the corner next to the dance floor. Irene nods and follows him, she sits down opposite him. The sit in silence, both smoking and watching each other closely, Irene can't stop staring at his cuts and bruises.

"Why did you come tonight?" She blurts, unable to contain herself. It was clear that he was in no fit state to be anywhere but in a hospital. He shrugs his shoulders, not wanting to let her know that he knew she would be waiting for him. Tommy didn't want to let her down but he would never tell her that.

"Would you like to dance?" Tommy raises his eyebrows and holds out his bruised hand to her. Irene can't help the laughter from coming, he couldn't be serious.

Irene places her small hand in his rough one and brings it down to her lap, she begins to play with his fingers, running her own over them. "How about tonight, we sit."


	4. Chapter 4

Irene wasn't someone that was surprised easily, she had seen and done too much for small things to surprise her. If the last year had taught her anything it was to expect the unexpected. So when Ada Shelby had shown up at her front in floods of tears it shocked her to find that this had, in fact, surprised her. Ada was the last person she would ever have expected to see on her doorstep at Two O'Clock in the afternoon.

Her hair was still in tight pin curls and her rouge nail varnish was still wet in preparation for tonight. Her initial reaction was to slam the door in the young woman's face but she decided against it. What would Thomas say if he knew she had turned his sister away? Irene wants to roll her eyes at the thought of Tommy. Why should she care what he thought of her? She never had before.

Ada sits down at her kitchen table and watches as her old friend places a glass of water in front of her. "Sorry, I don't have tea," Irene grumbles as she lights a cigarette and leans against her cream countertop.

Ada nods along to her words, wiping away the tears from her crystal blue eyes. Corrine watches her for a moment, allowing the girl to compose herself.

"Have you seen Freddie?" Ada splutters, snot dripping from her nose. Irene passes her a tissue and frowns, what a mess she was.

"No." She states drily, blowing her smoke into the air. Ada's mouth forms an 'O' and she begins to cry again, her whole body shaking with every sob. Irene fights the urge to go to her, this was the same women that had given her a black eye last Christmas when she had tried to stop Tommy and Freddie from fighting. She owed her no compassion instead she waits for her to stop crying again. "Why?" Curiosity gets the better of her, normally she wouldn't get involved in her brothers business but when it came sobbing to her front door she had every right to ask questions.

Ada looks up at Irene, her face distorted and her lips pressed together tightly as she shakes her head. "I can't." She whispers, Irene notes that Ada's whole body is still shaking. Whatever it was she was scared to talk about it.

Irene shrugs her shoulders and picks the glass up from the table in front of Ada and places it in the sink. "Then leave."

"They'll kill me." Ada shakes her head in disbelief.

"Who?" Irene questions, offering Ada a cigarette in order to calm her down. She would be lying if she said that that was her only reason for giving her one. She craved another herself and it was much easier to chain smoke if someone else was doing it with you.

"Tommy." Ada breathes, her voice feeling a lot less shaky as the nicotine eased her nerves.

Irene wants to laugh as she hears his name, of course, Tommy was involved in this. There couldn't be a drama in this godforsaken town without him being involved. A million thoughts fly around her head, what was Tommy doing involving himself in Freddie's business? He would never tell her, they had strict unspoken rules that they would not discuss their business with one another. Ada looks up at Irene expectantly, the brunette raises her eyebrows in response urging her to proceed.

"I love him." It's almost a whisper but Irene's ears prick up at the words and she grimaces. "He loves me."

"I'm not sure my brother loves anything," Irene grumbles, her frown becoming a permanent fixture during this conversation. What on earth where they thinking, Tommy wouldn't allow this for a second. "Apart from the good old cause of course." Her frown his lost for a second as she makes a playful stab at her brothers work. Ada smiles weakly in response. "I'm presuming that's not what you came here to say?" Irene flicks her ash into the ashtray on the table and places a hand on the table in front of her, getting close to Ada's face she analyzes her closely. Her face is swollen glancing down she can see her breasts nearly pouring out of her bra. "How late are you?" Irene snaps as she pulls away from her. She had seen Ada Shelby naked many times over the years and her breasts had never been that big.

"A week." Ada avoids her gaze as she looks down at her fingers. "Five, seven if you count weekends." Irene rolls her eyes at her coyness, trust Ada to avoid the truth at all costs.

"Does my brother know?" Irene hisses, her face hardened. Ada shakes her head in response, taking the final drag of her cigarette. "I suggest you speak to your Aunt Polly and never let this be spoken of again because you are right, Tommy will kill the both of you."

Once Ada had left Irene had opened a fresh bottle of rum and drawn herself a bath. She had tried to get the bobbed haired bitch out of her mind but she couldn't, the silly cow was pregnant! How had they let this happen? She should have known that night when she had run into Ada coming out of Freddie's house that it was more than just business. Maybe she hadn't wanted it to be anything more than what she saw if she did she would have had to speak to Freddie about it and the less she spoke to him the better. Before Ada's unexpected visit she had been enjoying her life as an accountant. Numbers where simple, they didn't cause any drama. Sure it could be boring sometimes but she found her kicks in other places.

Rising from her bath she dries herself with her favourite brown towel and wraps it around her petite frame. Carefully she undoes each pin and lets down her curls, carefully handling them and spraying hairspray on each one. Irene then dips into her eyeshadow pot and brushes it over her eyelids.

She had decided from the moment that she left Tommy at the door the week before that she would be late the following week. He had become too used to waltzing into the Garrison and her being ready and waiting. As the clock strikes 10 she throws her cigarette to the ground and grinds it into the pavement with her heal. As she enters the pub she is welcomed by the energy that buzzes around her like electricity. Grinning she makes her way towards the bar but before she can make more than three steps her whole body is pulled sideways and her body is pushed against a wall.

Tommy's blue eyes bore into hers as his arm pushes against her neck forcing her in an upright position. "Tommy!" Irene gasps, her eyes beginning to water as she struggles against him.

"Did you know?" He shouts, pushing into her further, his mouth only inches from hers.

"What?" Her brain races at a hundred miles an hour with a million possibilities as it lands at the only one it could be. "She told me." Irene pushes against him again, her foot kicking his shin should have caused him a world of pain but he doesn't flinch. "Today." She gasps taking in a deep breath as he releases her but its only for a minute as he pushes his head against her own.

"Bull shit!" Tommy spits, his eyes searching her own. Irene knows that she should be angry with him for treating her this way but the way he was looking at her so intensely and how forceful he was being drove her crazy. Before she has the chance to second-guess herself Irene pushes her face upwards and their lips collide. Time seems to slow as they fight within their kiss, each trying to fight for power over the other. Eventually, Irene breaks the kiss, finally pushing him away.

"Truth."


	5. Chapter 5

"You have got such a pretty face but such a dirty mouth" The words ring true in her brain as she sips on her bourbon. She could almost hear her mother's voice in her ear. Irene bites her painted lip and searches the pub for his face, this was the sixth week in a row that he hadn't turned up. Irene was beginning to think that he was ignoring her. She rolls her blue eyes at the thought, of course, he was avoiding her. The last time she had seen him she had kissed him and then told him if he ever touched her again that she would blind him. Oh yes, how true her mother's words where. Irene has to fight off the urge to laugh from disbelief at her own actions. _She_ had told the leader of the Peaky Blinders that she would blind _him_.

Necking the rest of her drink she slams the glass on the table. "Fuck this." Irene stands tall and determined. She looked too damn good tonight to not show it off. She shrugs off her navy coat and drops it on to a nearby chair revealing her dazzling emerald green dress. Shaking her hips she makes her way to the dance floor, well you could hardly call it dance floor it was just a clearing at the end of the bar without any tables. Irene begins to click her heels and sway her arms from side to side, she didn't need a partner to dance the Charleston and for that she was grateful.

The Charleston had always been her favourite dance, ever since watching a film at the pictures with the dace in as a teenager, she had memorised the steps and had run home to practice it in her room. Humming a tune to dance to as she didn't have the luxury of a gramophone back then. Irene had made Freddie dance with her and the had practised doing several tricks and turns but eventually, he had stopped practising with her and she had to pretend.

Irene spins on her black heels and is suddenly lifted into the air and her body is being flipped backwards. She lands on her feet with a wobble and has to put her arms out to stop herself from falling. Before she falls her someone grabs her arm and steadies her. "Thanks," She smiles turning to her saviour.

"Not a problem, It was my fault." Irene isn't sure she has seen brown eyes a chocolaty before in her life, it makes her gasps as she takes in the rest of him. He is tall, so tall that she has to look up at him to see those big milk chocolate saucers. He has messy dark auburn hair piled on top of his head in luscious curls "James." He smiles, knocking her out of her trance. Had she been drooling?

"Irene." She beams back at him before she goes back to dancing, not wanting to make small talk with him or anyone for that matter. James instantly joins in with her, mirroring her every action making her throw her head back with laughter. It had been a long time since she had danced the Charleston with anyone else, she had forgotten just how ridiculous it was.

"You ready?" He shouts to her over the music, a wide grin on his face. Irene raises her hands expectantly and allows him the space he needs. James begins to shake his hand and 'smacks the pony' as it were. It's enough to stop Irene from dancing for a moment as she spins around on her right foot, her brunette hair flying behind her as she snorts with laughter. As she stops she begins to copy him, the pair of them unable to finish the move without doubling over in hysterics.

Suddenly the music stops for a second before starting again and James's face turns sombre as he takes a step away from her. "What?" Irene raises her eyebrows, her anger building as he stares straight past her, as though she wasn't there. Turning on her toes she sees the reason for his sombre expression, instantly her mood worsens as Thomas Shelby stands at the door staring directly at her. Their eyes meet for just a second and he flicks his head upwards before turning on his heal and marching out of the door.

"You his girl?" James questions.

"Fuck off." Irene hisses, stomping to grab her coat before heading for the door. Why did she have to be anybody's girl? The cold air hits her like a slap to the face, quickly she slips on her coat and wraps it around her arms. She jumps as she hears him clear his throat. Tommy steps out from the darkness and into the light holding out a cigarette for her to take. Irene takes and lights it herself in order to avoid his usual 'Do you want me to smoke it for you?' Remark.

They stand in silence for a moment, neither of them looking at one another as they smoke their cigarettes. Irene couldn't help following him outdoors, she was too curious to walk away from him. "Who was that?" Her curiosity disappears as the words escape his lips.

Irene gives him a dirty look and rolls her eyes. "That is why you ordered me to come out here?"

"No one orders Irene Thorne to do anything." Tommy chuckles, a small smirk playing at his hardened features. Irene had to stop herself from laughing, he was right no one told her what to do. "I found Freddie." Tommy drops his cigarette to the floor. "I thought you should know."

"Thanks." Irene isn't sure how she feels, Freddie had been on the run for several weeks. She wasn't sure if he was running from Tommy or from the law, either way, he didn't want to be found and honestly, she couldn't care less if she tried. It wasn't that she did not care that he was safe it was just that she lived a separate life to her older brother and if he didn't want her to know about it then it clearly didn't involve her.

"Would you like to dance?" Tommy asks breaking the silence once again, he holds out his hand expectantly but Irene doesn't reach for him.

"We're done here, Thomas." She scoffs at his obscenity. He just waltzes back in and expects for him to fall into his arms? Irene could see the way that he looked at her at it made a rush of panic surge through her every time he did.

"I'm not." He whispers, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"I'll break your heart," Irene whispers as he lures her closer, her nerve wavering as she gives him his final warning. Tommy's forehead is now touching her own.

"Already broken," Tommy whispers against her lips before pressing them to her own. Irene wraps her arms around his neck and allows him to cradle her back as he leans her back to kiss her deeper.

At that moment Irene could feel his heartbeat through his skin and she wondered if he could feel hers? It was racing just like his was but was that because of the lack of oxygen from the kiss or because she was excited to be kissing him again? This wasn't like there last kiss, that had been angry and an ends to a mean. This kiss was gentle and sweet and she wasn't sure if she liked it more or not.

Tommy pulls away from her to see her wicked smile and a naughty glint in her sparkling blue eyes. He laughs as he gives her another peck on her painted lips. "You will be the death of me, Irene Thorne."


	6. Chapter 6

Following their kiss outside the Garrison under a moonlit sky nothing changed for the pair. Tommy attempted to kiss her once again the following Friday but this time she had said no. It wasn't that she didn't want Tommy to kiss her. In fact, it was quite the opposite Irene had gone home every Friday night thinking how nice it would be if he was in bed with her, giving more of his firm kisses. It was just that Irene didn't want him to think he had won her already. Besides, it wasn't like they could be anything more than what they already were. If they where to take things further Freddie and Tommy would surely kill each other and with everything happening with Ada she didn't want to stir that pot any more than she had too.

Irene Thorn had danced around his mind all day, her naughty smile and innocent sky-blue eyes after they had kissed were burned into his brain. Whenever he had needed to concentrate she had popped up like a child's jack in the box.

Before he had gone to war he hadn't give Irene a second glance, she had been his best friends annoying little sister who had always tried to hang out with them growing up. There had never been a time where they had shared a soft moment every time they spoke it had been like he was speaking to a brick wall. Irene had never cared about what he had said and had tried to ignore him if she could. War had changed him, given him a new outlook on life, it was just a shame it hadn't done the same for Freddie who seemed to be stuck in the past. Tommy would never have sought out Irene just to get under Freddie's skin, that's why they only met after he left but when had seen her that night in the Garrison it had changed everything.

 _Tommy places down his whiskey glass and takes a long drag of his cigarette. His older brother, Arthur was pouring himself yet another glass of the brown liquid. Tommy watches him carefully, this was his second and Arthur sixth. He made a mental note to speak to him about his drinking when he was sober. The thought makes him snigger, when was Arthur ever sober?_

 _"What you laughing at?" Arthur pauses before bringing the glass to his lips._

 _"Nothing." Tommy raises his eyebrows as he takes another drag of his cigarette._

 _"As I was saying." Arthur re-adjusts himself on the bench and puffs out his chest. "What the fuck is that noise?" Arthur jumps to his feet, his fist raised._

 _"Sit down brother!" Tommy orders calmly, "I hear it's what they call music now." He chuckles, it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one that thought it sounded horrific. Arthur slowly sits down but he can see that he is now on edge, ready for a fight. "You were saying?" Tommy tries to distract his older brother._

 _"Right, uh it's Linda." Arthur seems even more on edge than he had just a moment ago. "She's uh-"_

 _"Spit it out," Tommy demands his patience on thin ice._

 _"She's well, she's pregnant Tom." Tommy doesn't let his brother see his disappointment. With Linda up the duff, he would be losing his best soldier although Arthur didn't know it yet this would be the beginning of the end for him. Tommy slaps a wide grin on his face and stands to embrace his brother._

 _"Congratulations!"_

 _Suddenly the door swings open and a dainty brunette woman is splayed on the floor a man on top of her, his hands around her throat. The brothers instantly begin to drag him away from her, Arthur pulling at the mans back and Tommy prising his fingers away. The brunette screams as she throws her foot upwards, landing it directly between his thighs. The man instantly lets go of her neck and is thrown back into the bar as Tommy lands a punch to his jaw. As soon as he hits the floor Tommy knows who it is._

 _"Freddie." Tommy spits as he clambers to his feet._

 _"Get here!" He shrieks, running towards Tommy trying to get past him to the girl._

 _"Oh no, you don't." Tommy pushes him backwards and into the wall behind him. "Get out!" Tommy orders._

 _Freddie runs his fingers through his damp brown locks and shakes his head, laughing. "I'll be waiting," Freddie shouts to the girl behind Tommy before turning on his heal and making his way out of the pub. Tommy was surprised he had walked away from a fight, maybe he was learning that this was Thomas Shelby's town and he knew better than to involve him in his arguments. Tommy doubted it._

 _"Why did you help me! I had him!" The woman grumbles as she fixes her black dress. Tommy turns back to her, scoffing in disbelief._

 _"I think the words you are looking for is thank you." He watches her as she picks up his whiskey glass and throws her head back, the expensive liquid slipping down her throat. She looked familiar, her mahogany brown hair was in disarray from the tussle with Freddie Thorne, he tried to picture what she would look like without a painted face and her fancy dress but he couldn't._

 _"I will never say thank you to Thomas Shelby." The brunette rolls her eyes as she places the glass back on the table. Tommy raises his thick black eyebrows at her, his head swimming with different ways he could put her in her place._

 _"Is that so?" Really, Tom, that's the best you can do? He couldn't help it, her bluntness excited him. It had been a long time since anyone had challenged him never mind a woman._

 _The brunette purses her painted lips and tilts her head to the side as she looks at him. "You don't know who I am, do you, Tommy?" She groans. Tommy gives her another once over but eventually shakes her head. "Irene." Irene sighs, "Irene Thorne."_

 _Tommy's mouth hangs slightly adjare, she looked completely differen't from the last time he saw her. It had been nearly six years but still in his mind she was still sixteen._

 _"It's called growing up." Irene laughs as he sees the shock in his face. "It was nice to see you again Tom." She calls over her shoulder as she walks past him and pushes the door open, making her way towards the main bar._

 _Tommy tries to follow her but it feels as though she has slipped into the sea of people in order to hide from him._

 _"Tommy!" Arthur shouts, motioning him back to the bar. Tommy takes one last glance around the room in an attempt to find Irene but its no use she is nowhere to be seen. Tommy shakes his head, he had no business trying to speak to Irene Thorne, no matter how sexy she looked in that sparkly black dress._

 _Together Arthur and Tommy put the room back together in silence when the Thorne siblings had come crashing into the room it had sent a bench and some of the photo frames on the walls flying. Irene's back would surely be covered in bruises from the way she hit the floor but she hadn't seemed to care one bit. Tommy sits back down on the opposite bench to Arthur and pours them both a fresh glass, the bottle almost gone now. How many had Arthur had? Tommy slides a glass across to his brother and he starts to talk about Linda and the new baby. Tommy nods along but he isn't listening he's too busy looking at the perfect rouge lipstick print on his crystal glass. Abruptly Tommy stands to attention and slams his now empty whiskey glass on to the table. "Where you going, Tommy?" Arthur questions, confusion from his brother's sudden movement fogging his brain._

 _Tommy does not answer him as he turns on heal and storms out of the room, as he walks through the main room the punters part like the red sea and allows him to walk down the middle of them. He finds her stood beside the bar nursing a glass of white rum and soda._

 _Irene sees him coming towards her, a determined expression on his soft but sharp features. She raises her perfectly arched eyebrows expectantly._

 _"Do you dance?" Tommy skips the pleasantries._

 _Irene scoffs as she rolls her eyes, was this the best he could do? "If I'm asked properly."_

 _"Dance with me." He demands before taking her glass and placing it on the bar. Tommy grabs her hand and pulls her to the clearing in front of the bar, he places his hand on her hip and takes her hand in his and they begin to rock back and forth._

 _"Would you like to know what we were fighting about" Irene offers after a few minutes of dancing in silence. She looks toward's Tommy for a moment and see's him ever so slightly nod his head. "He said that I wasn't allowed a boyfriend. So I told him I was going to step out with you." Irene can't help the smile from forming on her painted lips, that had really pissed Freddie off. Irene takes another look at Tommy and he is chuckling to himself. Tommy couldn't help but want to know more about her. Who was this girl?_

As Tommy watches her spin around in circles with another man, he can't help but think that he still has no idea who she was or what she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy holds his hand in the air and spins her around in a circle, directing her around the floor. For now, Irene was under his control. Suddenly he stops and pulls her back to him with a thud. Irene grins at him, she adores bossy Tommy. He doesn't smile back as he seizes the back of her neck and guides her back over his knee. Irene feels his hand slide down her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

This Friday evening Irene had shown up late and alone as she did every weekend now that Freddie was in hiding. Tommy had had enough of her games, Irene was driving him insane. Just when he thought he had her, Irene would give him the cold shoulder and he was losing the will to live. As he stood at the bar, watching the clock hand slice through the dragging time, he had decided that enough was enough. It was time to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Tommy had gone all out with wooing her tonight. He had ordered the band to play all of her favourite songs so that they could do the dances she loves. Tommy had stood at the bar with a glass of rum and soda. When she had entered the room and had walked over to him, he had turned her around and slid her navy coat off her shoulders and hung it up for her.

As Tommy pulled her upwards and her body slid up his, he dips his head down and brushes his lips against hers. As Irene brings her lips to meet his, he pulls away and pushes her body up to a standing position. Quickly he spins her body around and begins to sway his body against hers before dropping her down to knee hight and quickly lifting her back up.

Irene's whole body feels as though it is on fire, every nerve ending is tingling. Tommy spins her back around and holds her close as they sway around the wooden floor. "Are you teasing me, Mr Shelby?" Irene's painted rouge lips are parted, her sky-blue eyes wide. Where had this come from?

Tommy doesn't respond to her, but a smirk flickers across his soft features. Was she on to him already? Irene had taunted him for months, always so close but so far out of his reach.

His silence confirms her question, Thomas Shelby was trying to tease her and as much as she hated it, it was clearly working. He had never touched her so roughly before and she was lapping it up. As Tommy holds her body close to his body and twists her around she feels the flush rising up her body. This wasn't a dance that they had done before and she wasn't sure they should be doing it in public.

"Stop," Irene mutters, her head pounding as she catches peoples eyes, they are all staring at them. Tommy doesn't stop, instead, he grabs her arms and spins her in the air. As soon as he petite black healed toes on the floor she pushes away from him. "I said stop," Irene hisses as she pushes past him, knocking Tommy's shoulder on the way past.

Irene pushes open the door to the Garrison and gulps the fresh air like she had been drowning in his arms. Irene frowns as she brings her hands to her face, surprised to find it wet, was she crying? "Get a grip." Irene wipes the tears from her eye's and laughs. Irene Thorne did not cry and being looked at by strangers.

Suddenly she feels a weight on her shoulder, she doesn't bother looking up at him as he wraps her coat around her shoulders. They stand there for a minute, neither of them speaking, her breathing shaky as she calms down.

"I am not your whore, Thomas." Irene spits, anger wracking through her body.

Tommy laughs, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Then what are you?" The words are enough to make the tears spring back in her blue eyes but she doesn't let him see. "Irene, I-" Tommy starts, but she doesn't let him finish as she walks away from him, not taking a second glance back at him as she makes her way down Garrison Lane.

She can hear his footsteps behind her but she ignores him, quickening up her pace as she turns the corner to her street. As she turns the corner she feels him pull on her arm, spinning her around to face him. They stand in the darkness, out of sight from any prying eyes. "Irene I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it Tommy, what you did back there was disgusting!" Irene spits, her anger bubbling over. He had taken her favourite activity and used it to embarrass in front of all her friends. She would be surprised if she could go back in there after tonight, her reputation would surely be tarnished as Thomas Shelby's whore.

"You are not my whore." Tommy pushes her against the cold brick wall, holding her in place. "I don't know what you are, but you ain't that." He admits, he was telling her the truth. If she had been a whore he would hack fucked her by now, no she was much worse. She was a cock tease of extraordinary measure.

Tommy doesn't wait for her response as he pushes his body against hers, slamming his lips against hers but she doesn't respond and pushes him away from her. "Stop!" Irene shrieks, pounding her chest. "This!" She motions between them. "Whatever the fuck this is, is done!" Irene huffs, "I'm serious Tommy, I don't want to see you again."

"Tough!" Tommy pushes her back now as he shouts in her face. "You don't get to make that choice!" Irene can't believe what she is hearing, was he delusional.

"I think all that fucking power has gone to your head! Listen carefully," Irene draws in a deep breath. "I" clap "Don't" clap "Like" clap "You!" Irene laughs hysterically, clearly, this man needed help.

"Then why do you keep coming back to me?" Tommy challenges.

"Because I get bored!" Irene hisses, shrugging her shoulders. "But it doesn't really cure my boredom because you are boring! I can predict everything you do!"

As soon as the words leave her mouth she regrets them because quite honestly it wasn't the truth, sure sometimes she could guess but sometimes she couldn't and right now was one of those times.

Tommy grabs her shoulders and spins her around, pushing her face to the wall. Irene tries to push away but it doesn't work, he is much stronger than she is. Tommy presses his body to her back and leans into her ear. Tommy pushes her dress upwards, dragging a finger between her legs, feeling her dampness. "If you don't like me, Irene, why is it that you are so fucking wet. As Tommy pushes her knickers to the side and slides into her she grins. "There the Tommy I like."


	8. Chapter 8

Every night after that Friday the cobbled street was pitch black there would be a tap on her living room window. Irene would look from left to right to make sure there was no one looking before grabbing his black overcoat and pulling him into her house. As soon as his balls were empty and she was satisfied he would put his three-piece suit back on and leave her on the floor by the fire, smiling like the cat got the cream.

Irene was enjoying this new scenario they had entered. The only time she really doubted it was the minute between his knuckle tapping her window and her, swinging her front door open. She worries that Freddie would suddenly return and would find them together. All of her doubts are forgotten when they are intertwined though. Irene found it hard to think of anything else when Thomas Shelby was on top of her. The best part of the whole week was that they hadn't said a single word to one another. Irene found that Tommy is much more attractive when he doesn't speak.

Tommy couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the new arrangement, it seemed to be going well so far. He had snook out of the home he shares with his aunt and his youngest brother, Finn for the first time that Saturday. He had done it on a whim after a killer of a day with his brother John. When she realised who it was, Irene hadn't said a word. Instead, she grabbed his black coat and pulled him into the house.

Due to the unspoken no speaking rule, they had not actually discussed if they would still be meeting this Friday. Tommy had decided that maybe it would be best that he should stick to there usual arrangement, just in case. As he stands at the bar, whiskey in hand he watches the rest of the Garrison around him. It wasn't as busy as usual but, that was fine with him. Tommy feels a tap on the shoulder, and he knows it's her before he even turns around. Without thinking about his movement, Tommy leans down and places a chaste kiss on her rouge lips. Irene gasps, her eyes wide. What was he doing? Quickly she glances around the room and sees that no one is looking at them.

"Sorry," It was the first word he had said to her this week, and it seemed pathetic in comparison to what he really wanted to say. Irene doesn't respond to his apologie as she turns to order herself a drink. Irene places her coins on the bar but, the barman slides them back to her. Irene frowns as she pushes them across the bar, quickly turning away from him. She takes a sip of her drink before turning back to Thomas, she would need courage tonight.

Tommy takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. He places his hand on her waist, raises her hand, and they begin to sway across the floor. This is where Irene felt most comfortable. This is where she knows what to expect, and she loves it. Tommy dips her slowly, her brunette hair grazing the wooden floor. Gently he lifts her back up, bringing her back into a perfect hold. Irene wants to give him praise but, she holds back. When they first started dancing, his arms were flimsy, and he kept stepping on her feet. Slowly, but surely Irene had given him pointers, and now he was the most ideal dance partner, especially when it came to the waltz. As the music comes to an end, Tommy brings his lips to her ears. "We need to talk." He mutters, taking Irene's small hand. She nods in response, curious as to what he has to say.

Tommy leads her out of the pub and into the darkness of the cold night. Irene takes a cigarette from Tommy's packet and lights it, raising her eyebrows she turns to him expectantly. "I saw Freddie today." He starts.

 _The black water ripples with every stone that he flicks in. His ears prick up at the sound of the crunching gravel under someone's boots beside him. The click of the gun being cocked makes his heart pound under his press white shirt. "Do you remember, when we where kids we would swim across-"_

 _"Stop talking!" The man spits, pressing the gun into Tommy's peaked cap._

 _"Do you think we could still do it?" He hears the sigh escape from his lips and the gun back away slightly, and he takes the opportunity as it comes. Suddenly, Tommy swings his body around and pushes the revolver away. He draws his gun and points it back at the scruffy man, Freddie Thorne. "Polly came to see us, gave us the money. We do not accept!"_

 _"The money was for you to take, not Ada." Tommy corrects him, the plan had been for Freddie to take the money. Polly had hoped that Freddie would accept the money and make off with it, leaving Ada behind. "She's better without you." Tommy nods in agreement to his own words. Yes, Ada Shelby was definitely better without him, the whole world would be._

 _"Maybe," Freddie purses his lips and nods. "But you see Tom, there's a problem with that." He tilts his head to the side, his brown eyes narrow. "Where ever I go, she goes. She's my wife." The words hit Tommy like a punch to the gut, he had to be lying. Tommy pauses for a second, his mind buzzing with the words being spoken. Tommy glances down to Freddie's left hand and see's the dirty gold band on his finger. Freddie sees him looking and hold it up so that he can get a better look. "Three weeks this Thursday." Tommy shudders at the words._

 _"Well," Tommy licks his lips the only words he knows can sting Freddie as much as that would surely tarnish Irene's reputation. "I'm fucking your sister." He says them anyway._


	9. Chapter 9

Irene hadn't known what to say to him, how was she supposed to respond to that bombshell? Her whole body shook with anger, how dare he! Irene had known it was stupid to get involved with a Shelby and here he was, proving her right. All Irene Thorne was to him was a pawn in his war against her brother. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Tommy had known he had made a grave mistake. As he watched her skin turn pale, Tommy knew that there was no going back from this.

Tommy swills his whiskey and sniggers, It seemed almost funny to him now that when had told Irene what he had done she had the same reaction as, Freddie. They had both cocked there head to the right and narrowed there eyes, a look of pure disbelief and accusation. It seemed as though that both the Thorne siblings lost any remaining faith they had in him as he spoke. To fall in love with your ex-best friends sister was one thing, but to fuck her with no remorse? That was a completely different game altogether.

"Arthur tells me you've been here all night." A shrill voice cuts into him, he doesn't flinch as he takes another mouthful of his whiskey. His Aunt Polly shuts his office door behind her and marches towards him. "You were seen leaving Irene Thornes house at 3 O'clock in the morning, last Thursday." She states as she sits down, crossing her legs before lighting a liquorice cigarette.

Tommy scoffs in disbelief, he had wondered how long it would take for his nocturnal activities to get back to his family. Could nothing he did be his own? Tommy nods his head in acknowledgement, there was no point in trying to lie to his Aunt. Polly swears under her breath and takes another drag of her cigarette. "So you can fuck a Thorne but Ada cant?" Polly scoffs, it was one rule for the men of the world and another for the women. It had always been this way.

"Freddie is using Ada," Tommy sighs, he had tried to explain this to Ada, but she hadn't listened to a word he said.

"Men and there cocks never cease to amaze me," Polly stresses. "And you think you're doing something different with the girl?" Silence follows her words as he mulls them over, this was different, wasn't it? Tommy would be lying if he said that knowing about Freddie and Ada didn't affect him. It had fueled his fire to pursue Irene further, partially because he enjoyed the chase, but also out of spite for Freddie.

Tommy watches as Polly leaves the room, bored with his ignorance. He sighs, it had been a whole week since he last saw Irene and once again she was all he could think about. He glances at the clock on his mahogany desk and purses his lips. Tommy quickly grabs his coat from the door and barges through the office before running down the street. Passers-by stand still in panic as they see him running, Tommy sees them and laughs at there reaction. If Thomas Shelby is running then clearly something serious is happening. Suddenly he comes to a halt and pauses to catch his breath. Tommy knocks on the window, a habit that had come about because Irene never heard him when he knocked on the front door.

Tommy's heart pounds in his chest, and he can't define whether it is from the running or from his nerves. Slowly the battered door opens, a petite brunette stands in front of him. Tommy's heart feels as though it has stopped as soon as he sees her face. Irene's usually painted face is bare, her right eye is closed and is surrounded by a dark blue and purple bruise. As soon as Irene recognises his face, she begins to close the door. Tommy quickly wedges his foot in the door frame and pushes it open. He pushes past her and makes his way into the living room. He pauses as he looks at the fireplace, only a week earlier they had been intertwined in front of it, and now it felt as though they were miles apart. Irene slowly makes her way into the living room, sighing as she sees him looking at the fireplace.

"I need you to leave," Irene's voice is barely a whisper, all of her energy has been drained, and she doesn't have it in her for another fight.

"Did he do this?" He motions to the nasty bruise, Irene's blue eyes avoid his gaze as the embarrassment of the situation crashes over her. Her silence answers his question in volumes. Tommy takes in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Irene stands still, watching as his whole demeanour changes, his anger quickly building. She tries to find the words to explain but comes up with nothing, no matter what she says it will not help. Irene wonders if maybe Tommy is as mad at himself as he is at Freddie after all this was as much his fault as he brothers.

 _Loud banging jolts her from her sleep, it wasn't a surprise to her that it was happening. She had been expecting this all week, and honestly, her nerves suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Irene wasn't shaking as she put her key in the door pulled it open. She wasn't panicking as he barged past her, the stench of whiskey following him._

 _"Of all the things I thought you would become, a Shelby whore wasn't one of them." Freddie spits, turning to face his sister. The words wash over Irene like a tidle wave, she couldn't argue with him, he was right. Irene had become the one thing that she detested, another girl who fell the feet of the Shelby men, she had tried to fight it but it was no use. Irene had given in to desire and the outcome was catastrophic._

 _"He laughed when he told me," Freddie reminisces, the alcohol taking him back to that morning by the cut. "He fucking laughed," Freddie shakes his head in disbelief. Irene doesn't move as he talks, but her heart is hammering in her chest. She had always thought that she was in control of the situation, but Tommy had well and truly manipulated her. Freddie begins to make his way over to her. "We are done." He hisses as tears spring in her eyes. "Fucking Shelby whore." Irene gasps as she sees his hand raise up and he hits her before she has time to react. Freddie stumbles backwards, his actions surprising himself. "I'm sorry," He mutters trying to reach out to her but it's too late._

 _Irene flinches away from his hand, cradling her pounding face as she holds back the tears that are forming. "Get out," Irene whispers, pushing away from him on the cold floor. Freddie stands, giving her one final nod before walking out of the door. Irene flinches as the door slams shut behind her and she allows the tears to fall down her pale face._

Tommy grinds his teeth as he paces the floor, he takes one final look at Irene and nods firmly, his mind made up. "Tommy, no," Irene whispers as he storms past her, his intentions clear on his face. Tommy doesn't give her a second glance as he marches out of her small home. Irene leans on the wall to catch her breath, her heart pounding in her chest and the room begins to spin. It was very clear to her what Tommy was planning, by the end of the night Freddie Thorn would be dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas all! I won't be updating now until the 27th or possibly the new year as I have a busy few days coming up! I hope you all have a fab christfrmas and new year! - S**

The world seems to spin around her as she stumbles down the road, grasping at the damp brick walls to keep herself upright. Irene's whole body shakes when she reaches her destination, realisation of her actions taking over her. "Help," She whispers as she slumps against the door. Her arms feel heavy as she brings her right hand up to knock weakly on the door.

"Jesus Christ," A shrill voice cuts through her motionlessness. Irene looks to her left to see Polly Grey giving her a close once-over. She gives her a tired smile before trying to stand up straight, Polly quickly opens the door for her and guides her inside. Sitting her down at the dining table she screams for her nephews.

Tommy suddenly appears in front of her, his face panic-stricken. His ice blue eyes dart around her face categorising her injuries. "What happened?" Tommy demands as his eyes wander down her body to her stomach. Irene's once night dress was supposed to be white. Instead, it is soaked bright red with blood.

"He came back," Irene whispers, her eyes pointed to the floor. "He was going to kill me." Irene's whole body shakes with sickness as her body doubles over, vomit erupting from her mouth like a water fountain.

Polly pulls her back up, grabbing her face. "Is he dead?" She snarls, Irene doesn't need to answer as the tears spring to her sky blue eyes. "Arthur, go check." Polly hisses over her shoulder. "I'll find Ada."

The enormity of what she had done crashed over her at the mention of Ada's name. Not only had she stabbed her brother but she had left a child fatherless. "How did this happen," Irene whispers. They had never been close, not since Freddie had returned from war but she loved him, he was the only family she had left, and this was how she had treated him? By sleeping with his enemy and flaunting it for the whole world to say. No wonder he had hit her, she would have too if she could.

"Your safe now," Tommy mistakes her tears for fear instead of the regret that is thrashing throughout her body. Irene flinches away from his touch, but still, he wraps his arms arm around her and holds her. Despite her anger and disgust, she takes comfort in his warmth.

Tommy watches her carefully, what has done to this poor girl? She had once been so strong and formidable, but he had driven her to the point of committing murder. They sit in silence for what feels like hours, Tommy stroking her arm and Irene avoiding his eyes.

"He said you laughed." She whispers finally, the questions burning in her brain. "When you told him" Irene finally looks at him, Tommy pulls away from her slowly and purses his lips.

"Yep" He breathes, Tommy wasn't sure how she did it, but she always manages to give him a look that makes his whole body tense up from being so uncomfortable. Irene scoffs, her strength finally coming back in the form of red-hot anger.

"Is this a game to you?"

"You are not a game to me, Irene." Tommy sighs as he sees her sky blue eyes narrowed into slits. "but we are playing a game and you know it." Irene Isn't sure what he means, but she knows that she doesn't like it. "As I said to him, He gets my sister pregnant and I fuck his." Tommy shrugs his shoulders, as though Irene should have known this all along. Irene's head begins to spin again, had he been using her this whole time in order to one-up Freddie?

Tommy deflects her gaze back to her, Irene had tried to play him and tease him this whole time and he wouldn't stand for it. Just as the words begin to form in her mouth the living room door flies open, and Arthur marches in, covered in enough blood to match Irene. "He's not dead," Arthur looks directly at Tommy as he speaks. Irene releases a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding in.

Irene doesn't waste any more time sitting and waiting for answers. She quickly stands for the first time in what feels like hours and makes her way towards the door. As her hand touches the old wooden door her right arm is pulled back and his lips are on hers. Irene welcomes the kiss, despite her anger and heartbreak, his lips still melt her. Eventually, Tommy pulls away from her, there foreheads still touching as she drinks in his breath.

"We have to stop now," Irene whispers, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm tired, Tommy." She isn't sure if he understands what she means when she says she is tired but at this point, she is past caring.

"I will give you time," Irene sighs at his words, he just couldn't take no for an answer. He releases her then and allows her to leave his home.

As he closes the door behind her he curses, what was he playing at? Tommy wasn't sure if he had any real interest in Irene outside of the bedroom, and sure it helped that matters that it drove Freddie Thorne mad that he was with her, but did he really see a future with her? He wasn't sure.

Irene slowly enters her home and carefully steps over the drying blood in the hallway, she looks at it for a moment, pondering how on earth she would get the stain out but that would be tomorrows problem. Slowly she makes her way up to her bedroom and begins to boil the kettle ready for her bath.

Once the water is just over halfway she strips out of her now bloodstained nightgown, and steps into the piping hot water. Irene leans her head back and allows to hot water to seep into her pores, and draw the dried blood out. As the steam rises her mind begins to swirl with the events of the day. It was only 11am in the morning and already she felt like she was ready for bed. Irene groans as she realises she should have been in work today, how on earth would she explain this?

Irene ponders her options, making a pros and cons list of being with the great Thomas Shelby. On one hand, he made her weak at the knees and was very bloody good in the bedroom. On the other hand, he was obnoxious and had complete disregard for her feelings, and overall wellbeing. Irene sighs, no matter what she chose she was going to be in the wrong. Her sky blue eyes begin to wander around the room for her soap as she realises its not in the metal tub with her. As her eyes land on her dressing table her breath hitches, her sanitary belt sits on the corner.

"No," Irene whispers, counting on her fingers, how long had it been since her last period?


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry Christmas and Happy new year to all my lovely readers! Thank you very much for all the favourites/follows that you are giving this story! It means so much - S**

Irene's sky blue eyes fall to the floor, keeping her head down she makes her way down the dirty, cobbled street. The butcher's door is wide open, and she gags as the smell of rotten chicken wafts to her nostrils. "Oh, God!" Irene gasps as she feels the vomit swill in her stomach. Her little red shoes can't carry her fast enough as she rushes down the pavement. Irene holds her breath as she darts into the nearest alleyway. As soon as she is truly alone she bends over, holding her mahogany locks behind her hair, Irene releases her stomach onto the dirt.

She wipes away the saliva from around her mouth and stands up, stretching her back as she rubs her stomach. Irene knew she was pregnant from the moment the thought popped into her small head. Visiting Mrs Edmundson was only a formality at this point, but it had to be done. As the old woman leads her up the dam dark staircase, Irene shivers. She had heard stories of women being tested, and their babies would die from the pulling and the tugging. Mrs Edmundson orders her to lie back on the bed and to lift up her skirt, spread her legs. Irene does as she is told, part of her wants to watch what the old hag is doing, but as soon as the cold metal touches her, she clamps her eyes shut.

Irene wishes she could be in a normal doctors office, but she needed privacy, and Thomas Shelby had access to everybody's medical records. Irene had come to Mrs Edmundson on the very edge of small heath and had given a false name. Suddenly the pressure has stopped, and she is being told to get dressed. Irene swings her legs over the bed and fixes her skirt. Mrs Edmundson picks up her metal tray and trots across the room. "Well am I?" Irene demands, her voice doesn't sound like her own.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Beck." The old lady nods and Irene immediately wants to punch her wrinkled face. Instead, she nods and makes her way out of the house, as quickly as she can. As soon as the cold morning air hits her pale skin, she gasps, her breath catches in her throat, and the sobs crash through her body.

As the hot water calms the knots in her muscles, Irene is sure she must have looked crazy to anyone who had walked past her this morning. Irene smiles, she runs her fingers over her flat stomach, she couldn't quite believe that there really is a baby in there. "Hello," she whispers. Irene had kept her head down as she rushed through Small Heathe, hiding her tears from passers-by.

As Irene steps out of the water, a chill washes over her pale skin. Irene shivers and quickly reaches for her brown towel. It was only 5 O'Clock in the evening, and she wasn't sure if he would be home yet, but she had to see him, tell him about the baby, their baby. Anxiety makes her chest tighten as she pins up her hair but shakes it off. If there was one thing that Irene Thorne was not, it's was a coward. "Then why are you shaking." Irene scoffs, frowning at her reflection.

Before she has time to second-guess herself, she grabs her navy and cream coat and marches for the door. Her heart pounds in her chest and her ruby red shoes are hard against the dirt as she forces her feet to move forward, one foot in front of the other. Irene is sure that someone else is controlling her body as she knocks on the Shelby family's front door. She doesn't look from left to right as she stands, waiting for the door to open. Just two weeks ago she wouldn't have been seen dead standing on this doorstep, and now she couldn't care less.

At the door stands a gaunt woman with curly brown hair that is pinned atop her wrinkled face. The woman looks her up and down and flicks her cigarette. "He ain't here." Polly takes a drag of her cigarette as she eyeballs her. Irene stands tall, not letting her gaze effect her.

"When will he be-"

"Dunno," Polly cuts her off but doesn't offer her any further information. Irene nods, trying not to let the disappointment show on her delicate features. Irene turns on her heels and begins to move away, slowly. Polly watches her as she moves, taking another drag of her cigarette as a lump forms in her throat. "He'll be back in a few hours," Polly calls after her, Irene turns her head, hope restored in her blue eyes. "He's gone to the races he with-" Polly pauses as she purses her lips. "He's gone with Grace." Irene frowns, who the fuck was Grace when she was at home?

Irene isn't sure when she made the decision to go to the pub, but she knows its a bad idea. She knows she should only be drinking ale and she knows it's a bad Idea to drink whiskey, but she does it anyway. 'Put it on Tommy's tab' become her new favourite words to say this evening. The barman began to argue when she first said it, but Arthur had stepped in and nodded his head. Irene had said thank you to him and ordered around for the whole room.

"Do you want to dance?" Irene purs at the man beside her, as he takes her hand the room begins to spin, but it doesn't stop her from spinning circles around him. Irene isn't sure when the music began to play, but it doesn't help the mans rhythm, he has two left feet and she can feel the anger that is bubbling inside of her getting stronger every time he steps on her foot. "Just stand still!" Irene barks as she dances around him.

"Tommy," Arthur calls as soon as he sees his younger brother walk into the pub. Tommy smiles at him and releases Graces hand, the blonde frowns at the loss of contact but quickly places it back on her tight features. Arthur leans into his brother's ear and whispers; "Sort her our Tommy," He nods towards the other end of the bar and Tommy's ice blue eyes follow him. He groans as he sees Irene spinning around a mucky BSA worker who looks increasingly uncomfortable.

"Just one minute, Grace." Tommy nods his head at the slim blonde and leads his brother towards the dance floor. Grace frowns and immediately begins to follow the brothers. "Irene." Tommy holds his hand up to the band, telling them to stop the music. Irene frowns as she comes to an abrupt halt, wobbling in her flat red shoes as she does. Immediately Tommy reaches out to her to stop her from falling. Irene frowns as she looks down at his hand, it makes her feel like her whole body is on fire but that could just be the whiskey.

"Tommy." Irene smiles, leaning forward to give him a peck on the lips, the whiskey giving her too much courage.

"Tommy!" A soft Irish voice gasps from beside him, Irene shakes her head at the sound, she knows that sound. It's the sound of a girlfriend is what it is. Irene tries to focus her eyes on the Irish voice but she can't, she keeps moving.

"Stop moving!" Irene hisses.

"She isn't moving, Irene." Tommy sighs, mouthing an apology to Grace.

"Polly said you would be back soon, so I waited." Irene is sure she can feel the hiccups coming but she holds them back by holding her breath, as she counts down from thirty she realises it is no use, and the first of many burst out of her mouth. "We will talk when she has gone." Irene turns her nose up at the skinny blond and tries to move past Tommy, towards the bar.

"I think you have had enough," Tommy pulls her back from the bar, as she stumbles backwards she balances on a bar stool. The anger bubbling inside of her seems to come to a head as she hits the stool, Irene launches forward and slaps him across the face.

As soon as he hand touches his stubble she is being pulled away from him, Arthurs strong arms are around hers.

"Get off me!" Irene screeches but it's too late, Arthur is pushing her out of her bar. As she passes the blurry blonde she hears her soft Irish lul.

"She's psychotic!" Grace gasps, as soon as she hears Thomas agreeing with Grace, something inside of Irene snaps, mustering all of her strength she pushes away from Arthur and turns back to the rest of the bar.

"Yes, Grace!" Irene screams, bending over as she clutches her stomach to project her voice more. "I'm psychotic!" Irene believes that at this exact moment she must look it but she would class herself more hysterical than psychotic. "Psychotic and fucking pregnant!"


End file.
